Our Life Story Remade
by VolturiLover1
Summary: Alec and Jane in their human life 1400's


Reasons why...

1-Alec and Jane go to different schools because back when they lived boys and girls coundn't go to the same schools and girls normally had private tutors.

2-The twins mom died giving birth so it's thier step-mom and step-sister.

* * *

**Jane POV**

I don't know why, but everyone hates my brother and me. People spit at us and are mean when we pass by on the streets. So we useally just stayed home. Untill we turned 8 and then my step-mother seporated us. So now my step-sister Carry and I share a room and my brother sleeps in his own room. He go's to school with a bunch of boys. And Carry go's to a private school for grils only. And I stay home .

* * *

**Still Janes POV**

My tutor,whose's name I had forgotten, walked into the house. "Well it seems like it will never stop raining." My stepsister was ranting about how she didn't want to get wet. "Please mother, it's raining cats and dogs out there." She poited out the window by where I was sitting.

"How about I take you in the carriage, so you don't get wet." "Fine lets go". And with that Carry walked out the door.

"Alexander is sick with the flu so you have to teach them both untill he is better. I can't tell you how much yelled at my husband when Alexander went to school last year with a minor cold." My mother said putting on her coat. She considers "minor" a 104 degrees fever and when someone can barly walk. "Here is a little extra for two witches today."

"Thank you , but I couldn't take any more money from you. You already pay me twenty dollars a lesson for Miss Jane." My head shot up at my name being said. No one calls me by my name just 'you there' or 'witch girl' but not 'Miss'. My step-mother inturupted my thoughts. "Well, the lesson should be tought in Alexander's chambers, since the doctor said he should not be moved."

"Mother I am waiting!" My impatient step-sister yelled from the door. "I am coming Carry." As she was on her way out she griped his arm and whispered "Good luck and let me know if they so much as pinch you, then they will both be standing in the rain for three hours!" "Of couse ma'am." And with that she left.

"Well young Jane would you please show me to your brother's room so we can get started?" He aked. "Yes sir." I said. Alexander's room was one the third floor next to my father's study. "Here is his room." Alexander's room had a wooden desk in the corrner, a large bed in the middle,a closet, nightstand, gasspowered lamp,and a window that over looked the town. Easy to say 'I wish it was mine.'

"Alexander this is..." I trailed off. I didn't know his name! "Henry Conner. You can call me Henry though." Alexander put down the book he was reading and look at me with his wary eyes. He tried to sit up, but the effort made him cough, so he shrank back down. I hated knowing how much he loved me. Him being so sick is because of me. I had pushed down Eric Hindes for calling me a witch about three times. So the rumor spred fast and by the time this news got to my step-mother all she heard was 'that' witch twin so when we got home from our sunday walk , that had become a "run" because of the rain, she demanded toknow which one of us did it. I was about to say that it was me, but Alexander steped forward and said he pushed down Eric. Our step-mother took advantage of the rain and told him to go outside and sand in the rain for three hours. Alexander was going on two and a half when my father pulled up into the driveway. Our father is rarley ever home and when he is it's like we aren't children of the devil, but like saints. Alexander told him he had to stay outside another thirty minutes, but my father made him go inside. When our father left, our step-mother made Alexander go outside a whole hour more. "

"Jane." Alexander nudged me I could tell I wasn't paying attention. "Yes?" "I was asking you what the capitle of Italy is." Henry asked.

"Oh,Rome" We were about to begin our french lesson when our _mother_ came home. "I'm going to 's home for a little quilting square I'll be back at 6:00"

'Wait your mother leaves you home alone?" "No" I say, "Marie is always here." Marie is the head sevent and our ''nanny" you could say. When we were young and wouls trow tempwe tantrums she was the only one that could get us to calm down."Well, is she an aunt or a nanny?" "Nanny" both Alexander and I said at the same time."Well why don't we begin your french lesson you two." When we were reviewing the french saying for 'bless you' Alexander sneezed when Henry was about to tell us the word."Gazoontite young sir. Like I was saying the french word for blass you is-" "Gazoontite?" we both said cutting him off.

"Yes. How do you both know that, I thought Alexander's school doesn't teach french?" I spoke for Alexander since he could barly speek. "They don't, you just told him." Now he was looking at Alexander "It sounded french to me." he just barley whispered. Henry looked at his watch,"Well I think it is time for me to get going. Good day Miss Jane and Alexander." both Alexander and I nodded our heads as her left. As soon as we heard the door shut Alexander started coughingfor what seemed like minutes then he stoped. "Are you okay?" I could tell he was about to answer me, but then Marie entered and said,"I am sorry you two, but it's time for Alexander's nap." So I left the room.


End file.
